One Night
by Hair Like Starlight
Summary: "Please don't go," I begged of him, tears springing to my eyes. He didn't respond, but instead wrapped his muscular arms around my small frame and lowered his head.


**A/N: **This is an idea I have been toying with for a while now, and since im on vacation from my chaptered stories I might as well get to work on my oneshots that I had in mind. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><em>Chest to chest, nose to nose, palm to palm, cheek to cheek...<em>

His slender hands wrapped around me and pulled me into his chest, our cheeks resting against each other and our palms touching as our fingers entwined. "Please don't go," I begged of him, tears springing to my eyes. He didn't respond, but instead wrapped his muscular arms around my small frame and lowered his head. Our noses brushed against each other as he tilted his head and our lips met. The fire raced through my veins as my hands tangled in his silvery blonde locks. His hands trailed up my back as our tongues danced together in a battle for dominance that neither of us could win. He twirled one of my bronze, curly locks around his finger and I moaned as his other hand traced circles in my back.

We broke away for breath and I rested my forehead against his, searching his grey-blue eyes for hesitance to leave, but instead I was met with sadness and love. "You can't do this, I won't let you!" I gasped, sliding my hands to around his neck. "Please, Draco I love you," I murmured, tears slowly sliding down my cheeks. In an instant he had wrapped both of his arms securely around me and kissed away my tears. "Hermione," he breathed in my ear. His warm breath tickled against my neck and I stifled a giggle and instead twisted my head to look at him. "I love you," he finally muttered, and a smile broke out on my face.

I nodded and let my smile fade as I realise that he was going to leave. With a heavy sigh, he yet again placed a kiss on the corner of my lips and walked towards the doors of the Room of Requirement. "Draco Lucius Malfoy you get back here right now!" I shouted after him. He didn't turn but instead stopped by the door and ran a violently shaking hand through his hair. I took his hesitation as my moment to grab him from around the back and sob into it. "P-p-p-please!" I stuttered out through my sobbing. He turned around in my arms and held me close. "Hermione, I have to do this. Please let me go, my little lioness, my brave lioness," his voice soothed me and I managed to calm down enough to stop sobbing.

"I only want a few minutes more, Draco, so I can give you something. Something special," I begged. His body stiffened and he began to shake his head in the negative and un-tangling himself from me, but I clutched him tighter and when his eyes met mine they seemed to soften and he sighed. "Alright, but then I must go, Hermione. If I arrive late he will be suspicious," Draco sighed, and I nodded.

I stood up and began to un-button my white school shirt. I discarded the shirt and slipped off my skirt, socks and shoes leaving me in green lacy underwear with silver trimmings. Draco's eyes bulged and he looked up at me in shock. "You- you want to give me?" He trailed off and I nodded, biting my lip nervously. "Are you sure?" He persisted. With a sigh I crouched down in front of him and swiftly un-buttoned his shirt, tossing it to my pile of clothing. He seemed frozen with shock, and so I took advantage of it and stripped him of the rest of his clothing. He wore simple, silky black boxers and I could feel myself getting wet at the sight of his bare, muscled figure.

Finally, he leapt into action and pushed me down on the ground. He began to kiss me like never before, delving his tongue into my mouth and biting, nipping and licking my lips whilst I felt as if I was melting underneath him. He hovered over me before he turned a chair into a bed and placed me on it. His mouth went back to mine as I slid onto his lap and his arms moved to the strap of my bra, one of his fingers pulling it loose. His mouth trailed down to the hollow between my breasts and my own breathing was coming out in short gasps. His lips went around my nipple and he began to work wonders on it while his hand massaged my other one, before swapping over.

I was a moaning, panting and gasping mess by the time he had finished and then he was trailing his fingers to the edge of my underwear- but this was my present for him. I slipped off of his lap and pushed him back against the bed and yanked off his boxers, letting them fall to the floor. I wrapped my hand around his hard length and he gasped, his head falling back. My thumb swiped over the head of his member before lick the head. He groaned. I covered his head with my mouth and removed my hand so that I could slide him all the way into my mouth. His head hit the back of my throat and I swallowed around it, before sliding my mouth up and down his length.

"Her-mio-ne," he gasped out, and I finally stopped, ripping off my underwear so I could impale myself on him, but he managed to flip us over before I could slip him inside of me. He plunged into me and froze, to allow me time to adjust. I could feel tears in my eyes at the pain, and blood trickle down my leg. After a very long moment, the pain had turned down a notch and I began to move my hips. Again, the pain shot through me- but it was a desirable pain. I wanted to feel more of that pain. Slowly, Draco began to thrust into me and each of his thrusts was met with a thrust of my hips. Before long we were moaning and shouting each others names.

"Draco!" I cried out as my first ever orgasm rocketed through me. He rode out the rest of his own orgasm before collapsing next to me and pulling me into his embrace. I wished I could lay here forever with him, but before long he'd pulled out of me, dressed and was walking towards the door. "Draco?" I called after him. He turned to me with a sad look on his face and tear-stained cheeks, not unlike my own. "Yes Hermione?" He responded.

"Come back to me." And with a nod of his head, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Rather mysterious ending, though I like it that way. :) To those of you who read this, check out my re-write of HP 1, I know it sounds boring but it's different to the original. Please just try it out and give me your feedback? Im also going to fix up the mistakes in each of my chapters- cause i've noticed a lot of mistakes. Review! :)


End file.
